Siriusement! Parlons d'eux !
by AllielHaylliePills
Summary: Meiliys Liu vit dans ses peurs, ses doutes et ses pleurs. Personne ne la soutient, meme plus sa meilleure amie qui viendra lui tendre la main pour la sortir de son enfer?


Salut tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire! Ne vous inquietez pas je continue mon autre fic _Apres tout le soleil se levera encore demain_, mais vous n'aurez pas comme promis le 3eme chapitre bientot, j ai perdu la disquette ou figurez les 8 premieres pages et en plus je suis en plein demenagement, j'espere juste pouvoir retrouver la disquette parceque j ai horreur de reecrire quelle que chose que j ai deja ecrit et que je n ai pas sous la main!

Je vous laisse Lire le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic en esperant avoir de vos avis... Derniere chose: _Pensee D'Azkaban_ que j ecris sous le pseudo Alliel a ete update depuis 1 semaine...

Meiliys Liu se tenait debout, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était de loin l'endroit qu'elle préféré à Poudlard et pourtant il allait sans dire que le château était vaste, on comptait des centaines de classes vides et inutilisées, d'endroits tranquilles dont l'on pouvait disposer sans encombres mais cette tour surplombait tout le parc de Poudlard, de la haut on pouvait distinguer toutes les silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans le parc, la foret interdite, le terrain de quidditch, les promeneurs égarés, les amoureux, les solitaires aussi... De la haut on avait l'impression de toucher les étoiles, de décrocher la lune. Meiliys avait cette impression, mais dès qu'elle remettait un pied dans sa salle commune, tout devenait à nouveau trouble, tout le sens que prenait sa vie lorsqu'elle se sentait si près des étoiles s'envolait et tout basculait de nouveau. Elle se sentait misérablement seule. Toute seule parmi tous ceux qui peuplé le château, seule. Elle vivait sa vie d'étudiante en solitaire.

Elle était sociable, les gens qui la remarquaient l'appréciait mais seule sa meilleure ami avait la prétention de la connaître sous tout ses angles. Elle la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui Potter.

Potter la seconde source de son désespoir, après tout les assauts qu'il avait perpétué sur Lily pour sortir avec elle, elle avait subitement succombait à son charme et la petite Meiliys se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Seule au Monde. (cf :Corneille, Seul au monde)Seule avec ses peurs, ses prétentions, ses doutes.

Elle était évidement heureuse pour sa meilleure amie qui était transi d'amour, toujours dans les bras de son Roméo mais quelques fois mal à l'aise de laissé seule son amie. Lily lui avait souvent proposé de se joindre à eux. Eux, les Maraudeurs. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas leur compagnie, elle n'avait jamais tenté mais elle préférait la solitude et la quiétude. Les Maraudeurs étaient vus comme des Dieux, tout le monde les adulé pour leur cran, leur humour et leur… physique. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient attirant mais la seule chose qui aurait pu attirer Meiliys vers eux, c'était les liens qui unissaient les quatre amis. Ils étaient inséparables, on ne voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre et quand James n'était pas avec Lily, Il était avec Sirius pour préparer un coup, les liens qui les unissaient semblaient totalement inviolables et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'osait pas faire une percée dans leur cercle. Seule Lily avait réussi à entrer dans l'antre des Maraudeurs mais Elle s'était une autre histoire, Lui, il l'avait séduite, et Elle l'aimait, Meiliys espérait seulement que le sentiment était réciproque et qu' il ne lui ferait pas de mal en la jetant comme on jette un objet qu'on a convoité longtemps mais qu'on avait en double. Les Maraudeurs étaient connus pour ca, toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient follement amoureuses d'eux et ils en profitaient .

Sirius Black était le beau gosse de service, toujours un sourire ravageur accroché au visage, il arrivait même à attendrir leur directrice de maison lors des punitions. Son livre de Chevet à lui devait sans doute être_ ''La Bible du Parfait Tombeur ''_ écrit par lui même . Physiquement il avait tout pour lui, un superbe visage, des yeux noirs qui vous communiquer souvent l'envie de rire et de lui sourire, des cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène qui lui retombaient toujours en travers du visage puis un corps parfaitement sculpté par six années de Quidditch en tant que Batteur.

Puis il y avait le grand James Potter, le brun à lunette, celui avec les cheveux en bataille que Lily aimait tant. Durant sa scolarité elle lui avait dit des centaines de fois comment Potter, comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, était insuportablement arrogant, exaspérant et combien il manquait de modestie, mais aujourd'hui lorsqu'elles discutaient la nuit elle lui racontait combien il avait bon cœur, la joie qu'il lui transmettait et toute cette bonne humeur qui l'entourait. Faut dire que James Potter était bien entouré, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Remus était le seule de la bande qui la lune montée en haut du ciel se levait pour fermer les livres de ses amis :_''La Bible du Parfait Tombeur '' et ''Déterminer les tactiques spectaculaire d'un attrapeur spectaculairement séduisant ''. _Remus avait un charme particulier mais ne s'emballait pas pour autant, en vérité il gardait toujours la tête froide pour surveiller ses meilleurs amis qui avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour les remettre sur les rails et pour que rien ne dégénère . En clair il était le plus sérieux des quatre, il était le seul à prendre des notes pendant les cours de Binns, le seul qui faisait attention à ce que Peter ne s'étouffe pas en mangeant [NdA ¤¤il n'aurait pas dut¤¤], celui qui faisait attention à la vie amoureuse de Sirius et James, qui était très compliqué puisque les petites amies changées d'une semaine sur l'autre.

Meiliys était sur que des quatre maraudeurs, c'est avec Remus qu'elle se serait le mieux entendu . Il savait rester discret, en vérité Remus Lupin avait tout du personnage totalement mystérieux et par conséquent inaccessible.

Puis le dernier des Maraudeurs, Peter Pettigrew, la plupart du monde se demandait pourquoi il faisait parti des Maraudeurs, il était totalement différent des autres, son humour n'était pas aussi développé que celui de ses amis, son physique n'était pas non plus aussi attirant que celui de James ou Remus et _il n'était du tout aussi…aussi..que Sirius !_ (Nda¤¤ ca, ce n'est pas ce que pense Meiliys, ca vient de moi ¤¤ )

Rien de particulier à signaler sur sa personne à part que l'endroit le plus souvent fréquenter par Peter était la grande salle aux heures de repas et la cuisine mais il va tout de me même sans dire que Sirius l'accompagner toujours …

Toutes ses descriptions, ses pensées pour bien matérialiser la barrière qui séparait Meiliys Liu du reste des Maraudeurs. Le seul lien qui pouvait encore les unir c 'était Lily.

Meiliys s'apprêtait à redescendre de la tour quand elle aperçu plusieurs animaux se mouvoir dans la nuit , leur silhouette se découpait sous les rayons de la lune, sous une lune pleine. Elle pouvait distinguer de la haut un cerf et deux animaux semblables, un chien et un autre qui paressé plus grand, plus vouté, plus immense .Un frisson lui parcouru le bas du dos puis elle reprit contenance et dévala les escaliers.

Elle courrait dans les couloirs, sans se soucier de rien, juste courir, courir pour arriver à son dortoir, courir pour mieux ouvrir les rideaux de son lit, courir pour mieux dormir, et courir pour mieux survivre,, car elle le savait d'ici la fin de l'année ca sera la fin. Pour qui ? elle l'ignorait mais les étoiles ne mentent Jamais et elle présageait rien qui ne vaille.

''Miss Liu ! ''

Apparemment cette nuit de présagerait rien de bon non plus pour elle, ca c'était la douce voix de McGonagall . Elle arrêta la cadence et fit face à sa directrice de maison, le visage sévère, les traits tirés elle la jaugeait de toute sa hauteur.

''Que faisait vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareil, Miss Liu, vous me décevez vraiment !''

''Je…''

''Non je préfère ignorait ce que vous faisiez à une heure aussi tardive, Miss''

Meiliys rougit instantanément à la remarque.

''Vous aurez une heure de retenue, vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau demain à la fin du cours''

''Hum…''

''Vous pouvez rentrer vous coucher jeune fille''

Meiliys rejoint son dortoir en quatrième vitesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait prendre, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle se prenait une heure de retenu par sa prof de Métamorphose.

Elle rentra dans le salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, à première vue elle était vide mais elle distingua finalement dans le fauteuil qui était occupé d'ordinaire par James Potter, la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, elle s'avança mais hésita tout de même à la réveiller, puis alors qu'elle remontait la couverture sur les épaules de Lily, celle ci se réveilla.

''Mei ! humpf… qu'est ce que tu fais-la ? ''

''Je rentrais ''

''OK, on monte ?''

Meiliys acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elles montèrent dans leur dortoir, où dormaient déjà profondément leurs camarades de chambre, trois filles qui s'entendaient très bien ensemble tellement leur superficialité se jalonnait, Rach Duncan, Phillys McArtney et Julia Vence. Elle faisait partie du Fan club de Sirius Black, la fondatrice était Duncan, elle avait prit l'initiative d'ouvrir une salle pour les Ex de Sirius après s'être fait jeter elle-même par le brun ténébreux. Bref cette nuit, les groupies dormaient à poings fermés et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux amies !

''Lils, tu vas bien ? ''

''Bien sur, pourquoi ''

''Ca faut deux nuits conscutives que je te retrouve endormie dans la salle commune prés du feu ! Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? ''

''Nan ce n'est rien, j'attendais juste James ''

''Pourquoi il faisait quoi ? ''

''Ils étaient tous en retenus ''

''Ah ! d'accord ''

''Et toi tu faisais quoi, hors des dortoirs ? ''

''Euh… rien je regardais juste les étoiles depuis la tour d'astronomie ''

''Tu sais Mei, si il y a un truc qui ne va pas tu peux me le dire, je suis ton amie ''

''Vi, je sais. ''

''Alors ? ''

''Je viens de me prendre une heure de retenue ''

''Rien que ça ? ''

''C'est déjà assez ''

''Tu sais Mei, je suis désolé si je ne passe pas autant de temps qu'avant avec toi comme avant, je ''

''Arrêtes Lily, je sais ''

''Mais pourquoi tu ne descends pas un peu avec nous dans la salle commune, tu sais je leur ai souvent parlé de toi, ils aimeraient bien te connaître, ça fait 6 ans qu'on est tous dans la même classe et tu ne leur a jamais parlé ''

''Tu leur a parlé de moi ? !Mais pourquoi ? ''

''Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi toi est ce que tu veux rester toujours seule ?Pourquoi tu ne leur fait pas confiance ? je leur ai accordé la mienne ''

''Ecoutes Lily, toi et moi on est differentes. ''

''D'accord, j'ai compris, je voulais juste d'aider . Bonne nuit quand même. ''

Meiliys sauta du lit de Lily et s'avança vers son lit à baldaquin dans lequel elle se vautra silencieusement. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de dire, d'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas si différente l'une de l'autre, elles avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes opinions, elles avaient traversées les mêmes épreuves et la seule différence entre elles, la différence qui était entrain de creuser un fossé entre elle d'eux, était simplement que ca Lily venait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour partager son fardeau, quelqu'un de visiblement sincère et elle, Meiliys était de nouveau seule.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Meiliys s'habilla simplement d'une robe de noir sur laqu'elle elle enfila son uniforme de cours elle descendis dans la salle commune, cherchant une trace de Lily, mais son amie n'était pas présente. Elle se decida alors de descendre à la grande salle, manger ne lui ferait surement pas un peu de mal, au contraire.

Lorsqu 'elle rejoignit la table des Gryffindor elle s'asseya le plus loin possible de Lily et des Maraudeurs malgrè les signes insistants que lui faisait Lily Evans.

Elle se mit entre deux premières années et attrapa négligement une tartine de pain, elle pensait à ce que lui avait dit Lily la veille au soir, oui, elle avait un problème. Mais est ce que ca concerné des personnes qui jusque là ignorait son existence ?

Meiliys s'attarda un peu sur le visage des Maraudeurs et aperçu de grosses cernes sous leurs yeux. James avait la tête posé au creux de l'épaule de Lily, Black venait de laisser tomber sa tête dans son porridge, Pettigrow s'étouffait avec un morceau de pain, et Lupin…il n'était pas la. Le jeudi, les cours se terminaient à 14 heures et logiquement le reste de la journée était libre. Meiliys Liu avait pour habitude d 'allait méditer sur les rives du lac oubliant souvent le couvre feu mais elle s' abstenait de sortir les soirs de pleines lunes, en général ils ne présageaient rien de bon et elle l 'avait appris à ses dépends . Ils l'avaient appris à leurs dépends mais ça ne leur avait servis a rien.

Meiliys grignotait toujours la même tartine quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle arriverait en retard en cours de Malédiction si elle ne se levait pas tout de suite ( je n'invente rien, dans l'un des livres on parle de cette option accessible seulement au derniere année) .

Elle se leva donc et sortis de la salle au pas de course, peu de Gryffindor suivait cette option, notamment Lily et Remus Lupin, c'était une matière qu'elle appreciait particulièrement car elle espérait qu'un jour ces cours lui serviraient et qu'elle pourrait maudire tous ces mangemorts qui avaient fais de sa vie un enfer.

Mais la question n'étais pas là, maintenant qu'elle était arrivé devant sa salle elle était bien obligé de s'asseoir à coté de Lily, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se mettent encore à lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans la classe, elle hésitait toujours à aller vers Lily ou bien prendre la place de Remus qui risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre car Meiliys n'était pas sans sovoir qu'il n'était que rarement absent .Près de Lily, ou vers une autre extrémité de la classe ?Creuser un peu plus le fossé ou combler les brèches ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le choix elle même que son professeur de Malediction l'interpella.

''Miss Lìu, venait faire une démonstration. ''

Le cours passa tres vite, et elle se diriger déjà vers la salle de Métamorphose lorqu'elle percuta quelqu'un et s'étalla de tout son long sur le sol.

Elle se releva difficilement, tituba et regarda le visage de la personne qu'elle avait renvers é ou plutôt qui l'avait renversé. C'était un garçon au cheveux noir, aux yeux noirs et qui avait un regard plutot arrogant collé à la figure .

''Alors Sang de Bourbe, on ne sait pas marcher, hein ? ''

Meiliys avait une envie folle de lui cracher au visage et de lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière de grande lignée et que le sang qui coulée dans ses veines était celui de deux parents puissant mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche . Elle le bouscula de nouveau et partie en courant. Elle entendis vaguement un " tu veras on se révéra " et se réjouit d'avoir échappé si facilement au serpentard elle s'avait très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à se genre de personne.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant la salle de Métamorphose, MacGonagall attendait les élèves devant, elle se jeta un bref regard à Meiliys puis les invita à rentrer.

Le cours parla des Metamorphmagus, des sorciers qui avaient le pouvoir de changer d'apparence à volonté et une élève de première année qui avait ce don pas encore pas encore très bien exploité était venus faire une démonstration aux élèves.

Bref le cours se passa relativement bien et Meiliys savait qu'elle devait aller voir la prof à la fin des cours pour connaître la sanction qu'elle devait recevoir. Ce qu'elle fit.

''Miss Lìu, j'ai été assez deçu, je ne pensais pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour vous. Cependant ''

Le regard crispé qu'elle arboré jusque la se liquifia (ca se dit pour ca ? Est ce que ca se dit tout court ?) et un sourire un peu gêné apparu sur son visage.

''Cependant si vous avez un probléme ''

Meiliys se demanda soudain qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui poser cette question puis elle se rapella tout de même que ladite personne qui lui avait demander ca la veille avait beaucoup de traits de caractères en commun avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Mais quand même… Ca en devenait énervant.

''Non. Tout va bien ''

''Dans ce cas… Vous irez dans la salle de Potion recurer tout les chaudrons, profeseur m ' a dit qu'il avait besoin de plusieurs élèves. ''

Meiliys se trouvait dans son dortoire, elle devait se rendre dans la grande salle afin de manger avant d'aller dans les cachots, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle devrait passé la bas .

Lorsque sortie de table avec pas grand chose dans le ventre elle se dirigea vers les cachots elle se demandait encore avec qui elle devrait faire sa retenue, McGonagall avait précisé plusieurs élèves, elle espérait seulement qu'elle serait seule, il manquerait plus qu'elle soit flanqué de Serpentard pour nettoyer des chaudrons !

Personne ne l'attendait devant la salle de potion alors elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit premièrement ne l'enchanta pas beaucoup : des montagnes de chaudrons n'attendais visiblement plsu qu'elle. Puis elle aperçu dans le coin de la salle un jeune homme qu'elle ne reconnu pas, il était de dos. Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèèvres. Elle le reconnu instantanément, cheveux noir, yeux noir, un regard désinvolte…

'' Hi !Sirius Black ''

''Meiliys Lìu ''


End file.
